<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate until you love by SuperEllen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152195">Hate until you love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen'>SuperEllen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But somehow also love, COWT10, Canon Compliant, Feelings, Hux is full of rage, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Love/Hate, M/M, Mostly Hate, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you hate someone so much that you actually love them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hate until you love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a long while since I last wrote something on this couple! Well, I'm back with some... I don't even know how to describe this. Mild rollercoaster of feelings? I don't even know!</p><p>English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes please let me know.</p><p>This was written based on the prompt "love/hate". I think I took it a little too literally... but whatever! Hope you enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Could two people hate each other to the point that they loved each other? Was that even possible? Was it a thing?</p><p>Hux stormed out of the room, fuming with rage. Ever since Snoke's death, things had been slowly getting worse for him. Because Kylo Ren was the self declared Supreme Leader of the First Order, and he didn't have the power to even make an objection. Ren had the Force on his side, while Hux had no real power of any kind. He had influence, but what was that in the face of utter fear? Everyone was afraid of Ren, therefore he was the boss, end of story. There was nothing the General could do about it.</p><p>Hux, however, wasn't the kind of person to just accept his fate in silence and run with it. He had a plan, a very good one indeed. He was going to see Kylo Ren defeated, even if it costed him every last shred of his pride and dignity. After all, what was his reputation weighted against the feeling of freedom born from seeing Ren crumble?</p><p>That was the reason why Hux started passing information to the Resistance. If he couldn't stop Ren, then he was going to make sure that their enemies did. After all, the enemy of his enemy was his friend, and all those other stupid sayings.</p><p>Well, if only things were that simple! Because no, they sure weren't. That intense desire of supremacy, the need to triumph over the other, wasn't the only kind of feeling he had towards Ren. There was also something else, something different, something way more <i>inappropriate</i>. A feeling of want, of need, that gave him the sensation of a punch in the stomach every time Ren looked at him.</p><p>"Hux!" a strong voice called after him, but he didn't stop. Instead, he started to walk even faster, trying to reach his quarters as soon as possible. He was going to be safe in there, away from Ren and his stupid face. Unfortunately, however, the Supreme Leader had really long legs, and he was able to catch up with him in time to enter his quarters together.</p><p>"What do you want? Get out of my sight!" General Hux spit out as soon as the door closed behind them, trying to convey all of his anger with those words. It didn't work. Or, to be more precise, it did work, but it didn't produce the desired result, because Ren didn't back off at all. On the contrary, he got even closer, his face contracted with rage.</p><p>"Is that the way to talk to your Supreme Leader, General?" the younger man growled, and something leaped in Hux's chest.</p><p>Was he a masochist of some kind? Why was he doing something like that to himself? He hated Ren. Hated him! Then why? Why was he feeling that way every time the other got too close to him? Why was he feeling those stupid butterflies in his stomach every time Ren talked to him? Why was he feeling like he wanted to punch him in the face and kiss him senseless at the same time? It wasn't normal. <i>He</i> wasn't normal. Was he going insane?</p><p>Maybe too much time on a starship could do that to a person. Did he need some time off? No... because even if he got it, where was he going to spend it anyway? His entire life was on that ship, whether he liked it or not. And Kylo Ren was a part of it. A large part, larger than he himself cared to admit.</p><p>"Just leave me alone!" Hux yelled, his face turning purple for the effort his lungs made. He was dead serious, too. Then why was Ren laughing at him? That bastard...</p><p>General Hux was boiling with rage. "You seem upset. Is something the matter?" Ren asked with a casual tone. His face, however, was saying something entirely different. He was mocking Hux, and not even very subtly. It was actually one of his favorite pastimes. Now that Snoke wasn't there anymore to tell him to behave, he was doing exactly whatever he wanted all the time, entirely out of control. That was what was making him more dangerous in Hux's eyes. That was why he needed to defeat him.</p><p>At the same time, however, there was a traitorous part of Hux that wanted all of that to continue. The more Ren provoked him, the closer he got to him. And he yearned for that closeness, somehow he needed it. Because his heart was beating incredibly fast every time his skin got in contact with Ren's, so he spent hours hoping for a reason to touch.</p><p>Did Ren know it? Yes, he most likely did, being strong with the Force, or whatever that even meant. That was probably the reason why he kept getting closer to Hux: just to enjoy his reactions, his internal struggle. It had to be incredibly amusing to witness from the outside, especially for someone who adored to torture him.</p><p>Was it possible to hate someone so much that the hate actually became love? Because if it was, then that was exactly what General Hux felt for Kylo Ren, and he hated himself for that. What he didn't know was that Ren tortured him and always picked on him because he felt exactly the same way. Just like a child pulling pigtails, Ren was taunting Hux because he hated him and loved him at the same time. And one thing was for sure: Kylo Ren was <i>not</i> going to be the one to put an end to their game.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>